


Velma's First Time

by aliccolo (guti)



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3717796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guti/pseuds/aliccolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Velma wasn't quite sure how she'd managed to be bound and gagged and thrown in the cellar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Velma's First Time

Velma wasn't quite sure how she'd managed to be bound and gagged and thrown in the cellar. One minute she'd been wandering through the musty hallway, the next she was face down on the cool concrete floor. She blinked furiously, eyes adjusting to the dark, and vision blurred without her glasses. She desperately searched for something sharp to free herself, wriggling across the floor with ankles tied tight.

"I wouldn't do that, bitch."

Velma's eyes grew wide as she scanned for the source of the sinister voice. She squirmed again, glancing around in vain.

"Stop moving!" The dark, boding voice demanded. "You move again, and I'll cut your throat."

Velma whimpered and stilled.

"Good." The voice purred. Footsteps, heavy and even approached her suddenly. Raspy, coarse breath surrounded her. Velma shut her eyes tight. The person leaned in close, clutching Velma's chin in a strong, beefy hand. "You're gonna like this. I guarantee it."

Velma concentrated on breathing, blocking out the sensations of foreign, sweaty hands groping her breasts and belly, probing unsuccessfully southwards toward her panties. She shuttered, biting the cloth gag, praying that the mystery molester would have a change of heart. Velma kept her eyes closed, and lie still as she could, waiting for her miracle.

She didn't notice the footsteps coming fast upon them. She didn't notice the commotion leading up to the brief struggle which ended with her captor unmasked and revealed to be the crazy old groundskeeper, Crazy Larry. The police arrived, an arrest was made, and the gang collected the meager $15 reward for solving the mystery.

They were in the van that night, all four of them, plus Scooby, driving back to the RV camping ground to spend another lonely, silent evening. No one spoke, not for a long while, until they reached the fork which would lead them to their destination.

"Like, good thing we saved you, Vel." Shaggy said.

Velma nodded silently, crossing her legs.

"Yeah, that could have been really a bummer." Daphne added.

Scooby barked. The others laughed. Velma frowned. 

Fred glanced at Velma from the driver's seat, "Daphne, let's have sex tonight."

Daphne's face lit up. "Okay!"

Velma's frown intensified. She hated it when they spoke so openly about their sex lives.

Fred noticed.

"Velma, you're more than welcome to join us. You too, Shaggy."

Velma choked on her own saliva. "Wha'!?

"Cool man. I'm in." Shaggy smiled casually.

Daphne giggled, "Great! How 'bout you, Vel?"

"You can't possibly be serious?" Velma crossed her arms, noting the blank expressions she met. "No! Are you insane?"

Daphne pouted. "Velma, come on. I don't want to be the only girl! Besides, you keep saying you're saving yourself for marriage. We're all practically married!"

"Like yeah, we're like common law spouses." Shaggy nodded. "In like, a communal, polygamous sort of way."

Scooby barked again.

Velma pondered. She did love them all, but as friends. Could she really bring herself to have sex with them all? With a sudden sense of resolve, she made up her mind.

"Pull over, Fred!"

***

Daphne's breasts were smaller than Velma's, and higher up, with pale pink nipples that perked up the instant they were hit by the cool air. Daphne's skirt was pushed up above her hips, leaving a little glimpse of lace panties between her and Fred's eager groin. Fred grasped at Daphne's supple mounds, rolling the sensitive nipples between his thick fingers. Daphne's mouth opened in a keen hiss as he gently squeezed.

Shaggy was slowly working his way down Daphne's back, his mouth leaving a slick trail of wetness down her spine, leading towards what was still kept beneath her skirt. He fumbled with the zipper, hastily trying to gain access to one of her more secluded parts.

Velma studied their movements, unsure what was expected over her. She sat, cross-legged in the back of the van a few feet from the trio, stripped down to her underwear and left alone once Daphne started to undress as well. Velma blushed, feeling suddenly foolish, and averted her eyes.

"Velma, come here." Daphne demanded, nudging Fred aside to open her arms. Velma hesitated, then caught the redhead's fiery gaze. Velma crawled on her knees to the other woman, and was instantly captured in a warm embrace. "Kiss me, Velma."

Velma let go of her fear. She closed her eyes and parted her lips, eagerly met by Daphne. Daphne's lips were soft and inviting, and her mouth opened to allow Velma's tongue inside. 

Fred slowly unhooked Velma's bra, freeing her breasts from their fabric prison. They bounced slowly, and she wiggled her shoulders free from the straps, pressing her breasts to Daphne's.

"Fuck." Fred groaned. "Who's gonna fuck Vel first?"

Velma and Daphne parted, gasping for air, eyes locked in an intensely heated gaze. "It's your first time, Velma." Daphne stated. "Who do you want inside of you first?"

The brunette blinked, eyes dancing between her two male companions. She closed her eyes quickly before replying softly, "Shaggy. I want Shaggy to rip me open. Then I want Fred to fuck me when he's done."

The men grinned. Daphne too had a lecherous smirk. "And me, Vel? May I fuck you too?" Daphne glanced down at the floor of the van, at the large purple object tucked secretively beneath the driver's seat. Velma nodded to Daphne's extreme delight.

Velma was soon on her back on the floor on the van, panties off, legs spread wide. She felt so exposed, her untouched womanhood uncovered for all to see. Shaggy hovered over her, smiling and licking his lips. Their eyes met, and she relaxed, watching intently as he licked his first two fingers before bringing them down to her moistened lips. She winced as he teased at her hole, testing with his fingertips before daring to plunge a digit inside.

"Breathe, Velma. Relax and it will hurt less." Daphne insisted, lowering herself down beside Velma. Velma turned her head to face Daphne, looking for reassurance. "It'll hurt at first, but it will pass."

Fred squirted some lube into Shaggy's waiting palm, and the latter worked it onto his cock, massaging the entire length. He then worked the rest around Velma's little hole, combining the lubricant with her own juices. She sighed as he gently probed at her entrance. Her eyes then flew open as he placed his first finger inside of her.

Shaggy chuckled, daring to add a second finger. Velma winced, her face twisting with the unknown sensation. "It hurts." She barely managed.

"Just wait." Daphne reminded. "It will feel wonderful soon."

Velma bit her lip and nodded. She closed her eyes again, the strange, exciting feelings sweeping over her. Her eyes opened again when she realized that Shaggy was about to mount her. He hovered above her, rubbing the tip of his cock against her lips, and soon against her tiny opening. "Like, here I go, Vel." With that, he pressed in.

Velma gasped. Her body suddenly felt open, her hips suddenly felt wider. Her legs widened, allowing him easier access to her pussy. The pain and the pleasure with each thrust was as terrifying as it was exhilerating. He bucked into her, steady, even pumps of pleasure, each slowly opening her body.

"So...fucking...tight..." Shaggy whined.

"Oh...jinkies!" 

He quickened his pace as she contracted unwillingly. She clung to him, unsure what she should do. He in turn held her tight, as if not wanting to surrender use of her body any time soon. He thrust and thrust, a fierce growl erupting from his throat, until suddenly, he pulled out. In a groan of pleasure, Shaggy came, splashing his seed all over Velma's furry snatch.

"Like, her pussy is far out, Fred." Shaggy panted.

Fred grinned, his cock hard and already coated with lube. Velma barely had time to register what was happening before Fred slide inside her with ease. His cock was thicker than Shaggy's, but it lacked in length. Velma moaned as she felt her vagina stretch to allow his arrival.

"Ooooh!" She cried, body shaking from his unrelenting pounding.

"Take it, Vel!" Daphne cooed.

Velma felt herself being steered onto her knees, breasts mashed to the floor of the van against a dirty rag or too. Her ass and pussy were forced upwards, perfectly inviting for Fred's length. He entered, crouched over her in a desperate, needy heat. He fucked rapidly, in a flurry of hard, angry thrusts. His balls slapped her clit, causing her more pleasure than she had known was possible. He grunted, muttering in a thousand foreign tongues. Then, as Shaggy before him, he withdrew, launching semen across Velma's creamy ass.

Fred collapsed back, lying in a head with Shaggy. Velma looked over her shoulder, lips lowered, looking innocently at the two.

Daphne giggled, "My turn!" She motioned for Velma to lie on her back again. Velma complied, eyes Daphne with wonder. Daphne clutched her purple two-sided dildo, pouring lube onto both lengths. "Get ready!" Velma spread her legs, sighing as Daphne slid one of the heads into Velma's pussy, before easing the other end into her own.

Both women wiggled and adjusted to the jelly shafts with in them, causing the dildo to wiggle within the other. Daphne looked expectantly at Fred, who grabbed the middle of the dildo and rocked it gently back and forth. It slid slowly inside of them, up and down, constantly working into their vaginas. Velma squeezed the toy with her muscles, testing it's give, and was pleasantly shocked by how firm it felt. 

Daphne's breathing hitched after a few moments, and she reached down, quickly rubbing at her clit. She rubbed small, hurried circles in a fast pattern to match Fred's own. Velma watched Daphne writhe and moan before sending her own hand down to play with her nub.

It seemed only seconds before Velma felt the waves of impending orgasm sweep through her body. She rubbed frantically at her clit, breath uneven, before it happened. She thrashed violently as the orgasm overtook her, leaving her buzzing and out of breath. 

Her head was a fog. Her limbs felt detached, she thought she must have been dreaming. It took her a moment to regain her strength. She glanced up to meet Fred and Shaggy's beaming faces, and sighed with relief.

"Did you have fun, Velma?" Daphne asked, her own voice heavy with exhaustion.

Velma nodded dreamily. And she couldn't wait to do it again.

**Author's Note:**

> this was written circa 2008 as a writing exercise to see if i could write something smutty.


End file.
